Through the Eyes of the Tortured
by xSarahxMariexCullen
Summary: I am an Avian-human hybrid, I am a survivor, I am a murder, I am a mother, I am Maximum Ride. I have lost everything I love, everything I cared for, welcome to my hell.
1. Prologue

**Through the Eyes of the Tortured**

**Prologue**

I walked down the street stuffing my hands into my tight jean pockets. It was a cloudy night, hiding all the starts and the moon. The only light came from the light posts that lit up the one-way street. My black hood was up but the icy wind still stung my cheeks and sent my long brown hair flying around my face. A shiver went down my spine and I picked up the pace. I turned the street corner and the tacky neon sign that read "Lucky's Bar" came into view. I sighed in relief and jogged to the back door. I opened the kitchen door and the warm air hit me. I walked in to the kitchen I hung up my hoddie, threw my hair up into a ponytail and tied on my apron. I walked out the kitchen door and behind the bar.

"Hey Max." said Dona a fellow waitress. Yes you heard me right I am now working as a waitress. Maybe I should explain.

_Flashback_

"_Max! You can't honestly let him stay with us! He worked for them he almost killed you!" Fang whisper-yelled. I looked over at Omega's bruised, sleeping form._

"_Fang, he just saved us you know the flyboys would have killed us if he hadn't showed up! He has nowhere else to go. We can't just leave him." I said quietly._

"_If you are honestly willing to put the flocks safety in danger to help an ENEMY, then I don't think that you are fit for the job as leader any more." He said ice hanging on every word._

"_W-what? Are you kicking me out?" I asked incredulously._

"_Max your loosing it! You hear a voice in your head, you're willing to help our enemy, and you tried to kill your self! I really don't think that you being the leader is in the best interest of the flock. If you can't step down and allow me to handle Omgea then we," he said gesturing to the rest of the flock, "think you should leave." He finished. _

_I looked at each of my families' faces. "So you all think I'm crazy?" No one met my eyes, no one agreed, but no one denied it either. I felt the tears starting to pool in my eyes._

"_You will all regret this. I have saved all of your asses so many times!" I gave a long glare at each of them. Then I turned to Omgea. I shook his shoulder._

"_Omega, we have to leave. Can you run?" I asked. Confusion was written all over his face but he took one look at me and decided to just nod yes and get up. I turned back to the flock._

"_I guess I really can't trust anyone." I said and flung my self into the air. I heard Omega's bare feet slapping against the forest ground below me. I flew into the dark sky with out looking back. _

_After about four hours of flying I decided that I should land. I landed in a small clearing and Omega broke through the trees. I sat down and pulled my legs up to my chest. I folded my arms over my knees and buried my face in my arms. I let the tears come now. A sob broke through my chest. _

_I felt a hard muscular arm wrap around my shoulder. Omega. I leaded into his shoulder. He didn't mummer comforting nothings into my ear. He didn't stroke my hair. He didn't kiss my forehead and rock me back and forth. He just let me soak his shirt. And it is exactly what I needed. He didn't say that everything was okay and that everything was going to work out, because he and I both knew they wouldn't. After my sobs quieted I took my head off his shoulder and wiped my eyes. He took his arm back._

_Looking straight ahead at the trees he said in a clear, beautiful, strong voice, "Maximum, I apologize, but you do not need them you are a strong independent women and they will suffer with out you."_

_Those words didn't heel the gaping hole in my heart but they numbed it. I felt like someone shot my whole body with Novocain. I didn't feel, my face fell into an unemotional mask, and stayed like that. I stood up and hopped into a tree. Omega climbed up and lay down on the branch above me._

"_Goodnight." I said in a monotone._

_The next morning I woke to the sound of flyboys. I wasn't afraid; I didn't jump to conclusions and assume Omgea betrayed me. I didn't care. I looked up and Omega's eyes shot open. He looked down at me and I realized that he was not a part of the flyboys, not that it mattered. We stood up and started taking down flyboys. But in the end they were too much for us. It was about four hundred flyboys against one super boy and a bird girl. They shot us with tranquilizer darts and we were down for the count._

_I woke up with my head was on something hard but warm. I realized it was Omega's chest. He was awake with his arms folded behind his head staring up at the all white ceiling. I sat up Indian style next to him. The room was padded and all white there was nothing in it no bed, no sink, no anything. I knew where we were but I didn't care, I didn't have a reason to care. _

_Over the next few months the white coats tested on Omega and I. They shocked electricity into my cells. Do you know how bad that hurts? To have each and every cell in you body shocked with 5,000 volts of electricity over and over until your DNA absorbed it? It hurt like hell, but I never showed it. _

_That was the first two weeks. The result was a new power, the ability to have 10,000 volts of electricity flowing through my body shocking everything that came with in a 15-foot radius to a pile of ashes._

_After that, they wanted to see if they could make me indestructible. They infused diamonds into my DNA. They unraveled my DNA and added a third chromosome. Causing my eyes to turn sliver. Not grey but shiny metallic sliver. My skin is now in impenetrable, my bones; unbreakable, my muscles; unable to rip, or tear._

_The third test brought the only joy into my pathetic life after the flock kicked me out but also the most pain._

_They wanted to see if I could bear children._

_First they tried to do it through fake sperm but my body rejected it. Then they decided to see if an eraser was compatible. They weren't._

_Then they tried Omega. They injected him with hormones, giving him no control over his body. They tied me down and let the rest happened on its own. Two weeks later I my stomach had a small bulge and for the first time since I put on my emotional mask, six moths ago I felt something, emotion, happiness. I was a mother. Omega also adored the little bump. We acted like a couple, brought together by one tiny little baby in my belly. _

_Four months later I was in a hospital bed getting C-section, my beautiful baby girl was alive and well, but they didn't even let me see her. They stitched me up, threw me my clothes and threw me back in to the cell Omega and I shared. I cried for days. _

_The test continued. A moth later they threw Omega's unconscious body back into the cell with a small bundle in his arms. I unwrapped the blankets. It was my baby, and she was dead. I screamed and cried for Omega and my baby to wake up._

_Neither of them did._

_Two moths after Omega and my baby girl died I didn't let emotion control me any longer. I taught myself not to feel and I escaped, I killed every eraser, and every whitecoat with out a second thought, with out any regret. In fact I did it with my head held high and a sadistic smirk across my face. It was the schools fault for making me unstoppable._

_Flashback_

That was a year ago. I am now sixteen.

I am an Avian-human hybrid, I am a survivor, I am a murder, I am a mother, I am Maximum Ride. I have lost everything I love, everything I cared for, welcome to my hell.

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	2. Ignorance Is Bliss

**I decided to make Max 18 in this story, so the rest of the flocks ages match hers, Fang 18, Gazzy 14, ect.**

**Through the Eyes of the Tortured**

**Chapter One: Voodoo**

I began taking orders from the people sitting at the bar. The usual crowd, some old fishermen, some alcoholics trying to find the solution to their problems at the bottom of a bottle, and some cheep hookers. The little bell above the front door rang and a guy dressed in all black took a seat at the end of the bar. I walked over to him.

"What'cha want?" I asked. Over my shoulder while reaching for a bottle of Crown Royal on the top shelf for Charlie. He is an old fisherman and the landlord of my shitty apartment.

"Stella, on tap." He said. I poured the shot for Charlie and slid it down the table to him. Then I grabbed a frozen mug from the freezer and filled it with Stella. I handed it to the guy. He looked about twenty-one or so. He had dark eyes, and messy black hair that some people would consider "sex hair". **(AN for you twilighters, picture Edwards hair only black)** The kind of hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed, some girls thought it was sexy, I don't get what's so appealing about advertising your sex life. He had on a black t-shirt despite the freezing temperatures outside. He was pretty cute, but I was working and couldn't afford to get distracted. He took a long sip of the beer. Dona had left a few minuets ago so I was the only waitress on. Four guys sat at a table and I walked over to them, I felt someone's eyes on my back but I ignored it.

"What can I get you?" I asked pushing my chest out a little. The sluttier you look the better tips you get.

"Oh you can get me something babe but it ain't on the menu if you know what I'm sayin'" said a guy that was about twenty. He wiggled his eyebrows. I glared at him.

"If you aren't going to eat then leave." I said biting my tongue to keep from spitting profanities in their direction.

"I'd like to try the" he looked at my name tag "Max a la' mode." He said reaching from my ass. I couldn't handle it any more. I cracked. I grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off his seat.

"Now listen to me you disgusting excuse for a man! If you don't order something off the damn menu you aren't considered a customer, then I wont be fired if I shove your head up your ass. Comprende?" I growled.

"I like em' feisty." He purred as what I was assumed to be seductively. His friends laughed. I threw him on the ground and his eyes got huge. I was about to punch his nose into his brain when another fist did the job for me. I heard a satisfying crack and the creep howled in pain.

"She said order or get out." Growled Mr. Emo Hunksicle. The perverts got up and ran out. One of them grabbed my ass on the way out. I was about to tackle him but Hunksicle held me back. I took a deep breath and turned to him.

"I don't need protection I could have handled that on my own." I hissed at him. He smirked at me and crossed his arms over his chest. His biceps flexed and I almost swooned. I pushed past him. I went back behind the bar and poured myself a shot of vodka. I downed it.

"A simple thank you would have sufficed." Said the dark velvety voice.

"I don't thank people when I didn't ask for their help in the first place." I hissed glaring at him. My glare would have made a serial killer piss his pants. This guy didn't even flinch. I turned back to the other customers and ignored the mysterious hottie at the end of the bar.

Hours passed and the bar emptied except for the guy dressed in black at the end of the bar. It was about 11 p.m. when I him and I were the only ones left in the bar. I was closing.

"Hey I'm closing up." I said. He turned to face me. Then he walked toward me. He was getting a little to close for comfort. He stopped about a foot from me.

"Can I help you? You are seriously popping my personal space bubble." I said backing away so I was leaning against the wall. He shook his head and turned and walked out the door. Weird.

I put wiped down the tables, and put the seats on top. I took the money out of the tip jar and stuck it in my bra I zipped up my hoddie and locked the back door. I walked out the front door locked it behind me and lead against the building taking out a cigarette and flicking out my finger I looked around and charged my pointer finger causing my cig to light up from the electricity. I inhaled and held in the smoke. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the grimy building I exhaled letting the smoke go out my nose.

"Smoking causes cancer." Said the all to familiar velvety voice. A normal person would have jumped, but nothing scares me. I just opened one eye to see the guy dressed in all black-leading against the building beside me. His stance just screamed _I'm a badass._

"Good." I said taking another drag. He looked shocked for a second then his face melted into an impassive mask. "Why are you still here?" I asked, not really caring but was bored enough to ask.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get something to eat." Blunt isn't he. I thought it over. I was smart enough to never pass up free food. I took one last deep drag and dropped my cig on the concrete putting out the embers with the toe of my ratty Converse.

"Lead the way." I said. He smiled quickly then turned and started walking towards the classier part of town me at his side.

"So what's your name?" he asked after a few minuets of silences.

"Maximum." I said automatically then kicked myself for giving him my real name.

"You?" I asked.

"Nicolas Veleno Do you have a last name?" he asked.. **(AN Veleno means venom in Italian)**

"Ride." I blurted out. He smirked. I hadn't realized we stopped until he held the door open. We were at a little Italian restaraunt. The floors were wooden, the walls a warm tan color. He led me to a table and an old Italian lady came up to us. He said something to her in an unknown language; I'm assuming it was Italian. She laughed and nodded. Returning with a bottle of red wine. I raised an eyebrow. He just smirked. The waitress left to get glasses.

"How old are you?" I asked eyeing the wine.

"Eighteen." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "I have connections." He said and winked. I felt my lip twitch up into a smile, something a haven't done in a very long time. The waitress came back with two glasses, she poured it and I took a sip.

"What would you like to eat?" she said with a heavy accent.

"Max?" he asked telling me to order first.

"Um.." I stuttered, I didn't even look at the menu yet.

"Bring us two pizzas, pepperoni, and sausage on one, and the other a margarita. Also two casers." He said she nodded and walked away.

"How did you know those were my favorite kind of piz-" I got cut off when someone screeched.

"FANGGGG!"

The wheels turned in my head then it all clicked. Dark clothes, hair, eyes, and a personality to match. Not talking, Nick, knowing my type of pizza. Knowing to call me Max. I looked at him as he wore the all too familiar smirk. Horror washed over my face. I stood up in fury sending my chair flying backward.

"YOU!" I screeched. I could feel my anger getting the better of me and my heart started beating faster, charging me. My eyes charged and fried the brown contact lenses I blinked away the ashes and lunged for his throat.

**Read, Write, Love, Inspire**

**-SMC**


	3. The Gasman

**Through the Eyes of the Tortured**

**Chapter Two: The Gasman**

I collided with Fang's rock hard chest and felt my hands charge. No matter how much I wanted to fry him I just couldn't do it. I had him pinned to the floor with my slightly charged hands around his throat I saw the flesh begin to turn red under my grip. I let go and punched him, again, and again, and again. With each punch the shield I put up around my self took a blow. Each punch brought back a horrible memory that I had locked away. Tear ran down my cheeks and I collapsed on the floor next to him. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"Do not touch me." I shrieked shocking his arm away from me.

"God Max. What did they do?" He asked with a soft voice. I stood up and whipped away my tears.

"Like you give a damn." I growled.

"Max please give me a chance to explain." He begged.

"Give you a chance, what like you gave Omega," I winced at the sound of his name "a chance?" He didn't say anything.

"You are truly a horrid person. Kicking me out is one thing, but coming back and acting like nothing happened is another. I thought you would at least respect me enough to not make me go through this." I said I spit on the floor by his shoes. His lip was swollen and he had Max-hand-shaped electrical burns on his neck. I turned to leave when I was meet by a not-as-small-as-I-remember blonde girl. Angel.

"Max." She gasped. Her eyes flickered from joy, to fear, to disgust, to anger, back to joy, to regret, to confusion in about five seconds. I felt her try to read my mind. I sent a shock of electricity though my mind and she whimpered.

"Don't you ever, EVER do that again." I growled at her. I pushed past her and slammed the door open I took a running start and flicked out my sliver wings. Not caring who saw. I pumped my wings and poured on the speed. 100 mph, 200 mph, 300 mph, 400 mph. I felt my heart working much faster then it should my lungs burnt for oxygen I pushed my self harder. 500 mph, 600 mph, 700 mph. My heart was slamming in my chest, my lungs begging for air. I pushed a little further 800 mph. A smile came across my face, an all time record. I slowed down my wings burning my muscles aching my lungs gasping. I quickly landed on a dock. Once my heart rate was back to normal I got to my feet and flew back to my apartment. I was gritted by my pit-bull, Voodoo. I have him a small pet on his adorable head and kicked off my shoes. I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. My eyes were puffy and red from crying. My cheeks were pink and my hair was in knots from the wind. I sighed and stripped. I hopped in the shower and let the warm water wash away the tear trails. When I was fished I wrapped myself in a towel and ran a brush through my hair. Then I went to my room threw on some sweats and a black tank top.

"Voo." I called. "Voodoo!" I called again he came trotting into the room a goofy grin spread across his face. I knelt down to his level and rubbed behind his ears.

"Hey baby, want some dinner?" I ached him he licked my cheek. I got out his food and filled his bowl in the kitchen. Then I went to the fridge and got out some cold pizza I threw it in the oven and the doorbell rang. I sighed and went to answer the door. To my surprise a blonde boy, about my height, was standing there.

"Hi Max." he said looking at his shoes. Then it clicked

"Oh my god Gazzy?" I asked. He looked up at me and flinched.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I didn't want to let him in, I had a good reason not to. But he just looked so innocent with his big blue eyes. I sighed and opened the door a little wider. I lead him to the kitchen/dining room. He took a seat at the kitchen counter while I took out my pizza.

"Are you hungry?" I asked he shrugged.

"Is that a yes or a no." I growled. I flinched again.

"No." he said quietly. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"W-well" he cleared his throat "Well Fang told us that he finally found you. It was clear that you didn't want us back, but I let you leave once and I'm not going to do it again. W-what I'm trying to say is that I missed you." He whispered like he was scared I was going to punch him.

"Let me leave? Don't you mean kick me out?" I asked glaring at him.

"Max, I was eight years old! I know that's no excuse but I didn't know what to do. I just followed what Iggy thought, but now I'm old enough to realize that I made a mistake. We all made a mistake." He said. I sighed again and pushed a piece of pizza towards him. He smiled a little and took a bite.

"So how old are you know?" I asked.

"14 in three days." He said taking another huge bite of pizza. I nodded.

"Well I've gatta get going. We are staying in the hotel across the street from Fang's grandmas pizza place, the one he took you too tonight." He said. "I really missed you Max." then he left with out another word.


End file.
